Warm Heart
by atticusfox
Summary: Ceil doesn't want to celebrate his birthday, so Sebastian and him go out on a "business trip."
1. Chapter 1

"Master, tomorrow is your twenty-first birthday, would you like to do anything _special_?"Ceil wasn't paying any attention to Sebastian, and kept reading the news paper.

"Master?" Sebastian said.

"What?" Ceil asked looking up to Sebastian in confusion.

"Hhhaaa…" Sebastian sighed in frustration. "What do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" he replied.

"Mmmm…"Ceil said while thinking. "Nothing." He said.

"Either way Lady Elizabeth will probably do something, no matter what you say." He declared.

"That's why we're going out of town. I don't feel like dealing with that this year."

"I don't think Lady Elizabeth will appreciate coming all the way here just to see that you left." He stated.

"I already wrote her a letter the other day telling her I will be out of town for business." Ceil then stood up and started to walk out of the room.


	2. chapter 2

It was already dawn by the time Ciel and his butler Sebastian were getting ready to leave. As the carriage strode away from the mansion, the servants were waving good by. The earl was looking out of the window, as Sebastian was looking at Ceil.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, in a curious voice, while still looking out the window.

"Nothing." He answered, with a small grin on his face.

"Then stop staring at me, it's annoying."Ciel said, in an pissed off voiced.

"Sorry."

Sebastian never did get the chance to wish Ciel "happy birthday", since he was getting the luggage ready and all, so he decided now would be a better time than any."Oh... I almost forgot, happy birthday bocchan."

"Hhaa...whatever" He said, in a non caring voice, "It's not like it matters anyway."

"Of course it's not like it would matter anyway, since you don't care if it's your birthday or not."

"No I don't, it never mattered to me. I think it's annoying when people make a big deal about things." He answered back to him.

After that they didn't talk to each other for the rest of the ride. For about two hours they waited in silence, until the carriage finally came to a halt. Sebastian went out first to assist his master, then Ciel grabbed his cane and climbed out of the carriage and started to walk towards the hotel. Sebastian never really took the time to look at Ciel properly, and when he did he realized that he was just about the height of where his eyebrows are.

As they both checked in, and walk up to their room Sebastian was starting to wounder, "Master, your being awfully quite today,why?"

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"Then would you like me to make you some tea when we get to our room?"

"Sure."

When they go to the room Sebastian started to make some tea for Ciel. When he was finished, he walked over to Ciel and poured him a cup of tea. When he handed the cup of tea to Ciel, he noticed that he seemed kind of flustered.

Sebastian took his hand and touched Ciel's forehead asking, "Bocchan, are you alright you seem kind of warm?"

"Yes I'm fine, now just do your job." Ciel replied, in an arrogant voice.

"I am doing my job, now let's get you off to bed."

"No, I'm just fine." He said, with an annoyed tone. Then all of the sudden he felt two hands grab him by the waist and the legs, and noticed that Sebastian was carrying him off to bed.

As they approached the bedroom Ciel kept yelling at Sebastian to put him down, "STOP THIS INSTANT, PUT ME DOWN! SEBASTIAN!"

As Sebastian lied Ciel down on the bed, Ciel was still upset with Sebastian for doing that. "You know, I can walk on my own."

"Well, then you should have walked to the bedroom instead of making me carry you" Sebastian said,while taking off Ciel's shoes and coat. "Now rest. We don't need anyone worrying about you being sick when we get back, I'll be in the other room if you need me." With that he closed the door behind him and went back to the living area.

About half an hour later, Sebastian went back to the Master's bedroom and saw him fast asleep in his bed. As he walked over to feel Ciel's forehead, and saw that his temperature was better, and couldn't help himself but to lean forward and give him a kiss on the lips.

And as he left the room he turned back to look at his master asleep, then walk back out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of sleep, Ciel had finally woken up to an empty bedroom. After sitting up and stretching his muscles, he got up to go find Sebastian. As he opened the door to the living area, he saw a birthday cake sitting on the table with a few candle for him to blow out. As he got closer to the cake he saw what was written on it, _"Happy Birthday, to my dearest master, Ciel _ _Phantomhive_."

Ciel didn't really know what to say,"That bastard, he should know by now I don't like celebrating anything, especially my birthday." He said, to himself in a happy but sad voice. As Ciel stood by himself in the dark, he decided to blow out the candles, and as he did so he started to hear foot steps coming from the direction of the front door. He looked back to see Sebastian walk through the front door, and as he walked in to the room, Ciel slowly started to stand up.

"Where were you?" Ciel asked.

"Oh, master I didn't know you were awake."

"I just woke up a few minutes ago." He said.

"Well then, I went out to see if there was anything you might like from around here." As Sebastian finished speaking Ciel started to walk toward him, and as he stood next to the butler Ciel raised his hand and hit Sebastian across the face. In that moment Sebastian didn't know what just happened, but as he looked back at his master, Ciel grabbed Sebastian by the coat and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ciel didn't know what came over him, as their lips were still attached to each others, and pulled away as quickly as possible. As he did so, he looked at Sebastian, and as he looked at his butler there seemed to be a broad smile printed across his face. He didn't know what to do, and as he stood there motionless Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the back of his head and pulled him in for anther kiss. Oddly Ciel seemed to actually like it as he had a bright red on his face from blushing, as they kept kissing Ciel began to wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck. Ciel started to feel something wet being forced into his mouth, but instead of rejecting it, he did the same as well. "_Why does this make me feel so happy, the fact that he go me a cake,and even tried to find something for_ _me, I now that Lizzy is always that kind of stuff for me. But when Sebastian does it for me, I feel different? _"Ciel thought to himself. They both had finally broken away from the kiss both of them grasping for air. Ciel had finally decided to speak, now that he could breath.

"I don't want anything for my birthday, as long as you're here with me I'm absolutely fine without anything else." Ciel told him with a sincere voice, and his arms still wrapped around Sebastian's neck.

As Ciel said that, Sebastian had picked him, once again, and took him back to the bedroom. When they got to the bedroom, and Sebastian placed Ciel on the bed nice and carefully he said to him, "Your fever still hasn't fully gone away yet. Make sure you get a full night's rest, and then you can finish what you were saying." He said as he was leaving the room, with an even broader smile than before.

When Sebastian was gone, and Ciel was left alone in the room once again, when he too had gotten a smile across his face. "_I get it now," _he thought as he lied down,_ "I get why he makes me feel different, it's because he there for me when I needed him most. And he always tried to make me happy when I needed it, even though it might have annoyed the hell hell out of me. But it shows me that he does care, that's what makes me happy, it makes me have a warm heart." _As Ciel thought to himself as he layed in bed, he felt his eyelids start to slowly start to droop down. "I can't wait to wake up tomorrow, and see him." He sad to himself out-loud, "I think this is one of my favorite birthdays I've had so far." He said, while falling into a deep slumber, with a smile across his face.

THE END

**I hope you liked the story, I had a lot of fun writing it, and thank you for reading it!**

** THANKS! **


End file.
